


Hot Tentacle Romance Story

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [7]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2018, Romance, Strong Language, bodhi likes bodice-rippers, but space!bodice rippers there is a very important difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: For IFW 2018. Bodhi’s got some weird tastes.





	Hot Tentacle Romance Story

“‘He slid his tongue along her bumpy tentacle-’ My _God_ , I’m fucking a deviant!”  
  
Jyn threw the book across the room, and Bodhi smacked her shoulder before going to retrieve it. “That’s not even the main pairing of the book,” Bodhi said. “It’s just a side-plot!”  
  
“I don’t care! You’re not bringing it back into bed!” Jyn insisted, trying to push him out of the bed again. He managed to roll over her and end up on the other side; Jyn huffed. “Whatever! I’m going to sleep. Enjoy your smut.”  
  
“It’s not half as smutty as some of the things we’ve done,” Bodhi grumbled as he tried to find his place.  
  
“I don’t have tentacles.”  
  
“ _Side-plot_ , Jyn.”  
  
“ _Bumpy tentacle,_ Bodhi.”  
  
“I’m going to remember this,” He muttered darkly. “The next time you want to _experiment_ , I’m going to remind you of this, and you’re going to be ashamed.”  
  
“Whatever, deviant.”  
  
-End


End file.
